


Suffering Weiss

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mention of blood, provacitive picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Nora always made sure to check on her teammates and friends...shame that she also had a tendency to poke her nose into their business
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“Allllllrighty then, the Ursa still hasn’t gotten too close to the village yet so we should still be fine with our current camp si-HOLY CRAP WEISS YOUR BLEEDING!!”

Her friend’s concern was always a touching sentiment and something Weiss treasured, but right now Nora rushing over to check on the flustered ex-heiresses as she scrambled to hide her scroll as naturally as she could was a concern Weiss wished Nora could ignore right now.

“Holy smokes it's all over your skirt! What happened? Are you okay?” Nora asked, immediately dropping to her knees once she arrived at the side of said rapier wielding huntress. When she had first happened upon her, Nora only noticed a trail of blood running down Weiss’s chin, so she managed to miss the starting point of said trail before Weiss turned away from her. 

“YEs!! Yes I’m fine.” Weiss said, quickly working to suppress the panic that had been in her voice when she had first address the hammer wielder. “I...I...I just cut my lip is all. Nothing to be concerned about.” It may have been a garbage tier lie made up on the fly, but it was the only one that Weiss could come up with as she reached into her pocket and retrieved a handy handkerchief, perfect for cleaning up her mess. 

“Y-you cut...your...lip. Weiss with the amount of blood you were losing I was sure you were going to need to be rushed to a hospital.” Nora said, clearly unconvinced by the poor lie Weiss had formed on the fly as evident by her words and the deadpan expression she was giving to the back of Weiss’s head.

“W-well it was a really bad cut!! I don’t know what else to tell you other than I’m fine and we don’t need to continue discussing this.” And now her tone was laced with guilt and panic, Nora knew that there was more to this but she decided that pressing Weiss wasn’t going to net her any gainful results. Instead she decided to find the truth out herself, starting with the object that Weiss so hurriedly stashed behind her.

“Okay then...well if it's no big deal I’ll drop it then. Instead why don’t I just call the village and let them know that the Ursa wasn’t where they thought it was?” Nora said, her devious grin betraying her intentions for fulfilling the clearly guilty ex-heiresses. Unfortunately for Weiss she was still looking away and was unable to see either Nora’s face, or the hammer-wielder deafly lift Weiss’s scroll. “My scroll is currently dead so I’m sure you're fine if I usssssss ...holy hot pics huntsman, Ruby knows how to strike a pose doesn’t she?”

It didn’t take Weiss long to summarize that something had gone horribly wrong for her at the mention of her loving girlfriend. She quickly glanced to where she had poorly hid her scroll and immediately let out an ungodly screech as she lunged for the orange haired girl, revealing to Nora the stained evidence of a trail of blood that originated from her nose.

“YOU GIVE THAT BACK TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT VALKYRIE!!” Weiss demanded, one that Nora gleefully ignored as she hopped up from the ground and began dodging Weiss’s futile attempts to retrieve her scroll. “I WILL FREEZE YOU TO THE GROUND AND THEN YANK YOUR TORSO FROM YOUR PETRIFIED LOWER HALF!!!” Nora was confidant that Weiss wouldn’t attempt such a brutal fatality, but she was clearly frazzled and for the sake of avoiding attracting any more Grimm decided that the best course right now was to return the scroll back to the embarrassed huntress, the provocative picture of Ruby still plastered on it.

There may not have been any nudity in said picture, but the sight of a sweaty Ruby kneeling on the ground with her back to the camera and the tight red high waisted gym shorts riding up slightly so as to reveal a bit too much of the scythe-wielder’s supple and sweaty rump was obviously enough to raise Weiss’s heart rate at an insane rate. To make matters worse, Ruby had taken off her tank top and was dangling it to the side in her right hand while she blew a kiss at the camera with her left, leaving the winking silver-eyed women’s sweaty and well toned back on complete display for said viewer, or in this case, an unprepared Weiss who’s been deprived of her adorable girlfriend for 2 weeks now. 

“You saw...nothing…” Weiss threatened, the glare from her stare doing wonders to convey the gravity of her threat. A threat that Nora had no qualms with heading as she raised her hands and walked away from the bloody ex-heiresses. 

“Of course, of course Weiss.” Nora said, pointing off into the direction she was moving once she was finished with her sentence. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to give the village a call now, I’ll leave you alone in case you have any…’business’, you need attending to.” Nora had placed air quotes around the word, business, and gave the still flustered huntress a wink as she trailed off. Leaving Weiss alone so that the ex-heiresses was free to continue gawking at her scroll.

“Damn you... when I get home Ruby Rose...heh heh heh…” Silently pondering to herself, Weiss trailed off from her sentence as images of her girlfriend in compromising situations began to fill her head while she continued to stare at the picture, now with a trail of drool traveling from her mouth and to the ground thanks to the perverted smile that was plastered on her face.


	2. Suffering Weiss twoce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby being...well...Ruby, was already bad enough. Now Weiss had to deal with a invasive Nora who clearly got some semblance of joy out of tormenting the white haired woman.

“Well I had a great sleep last night, how was yours Schnee?”

Nora didn’t exactly make an effort to conceal her approach to the occupied ex-heiresses, but regardless of whether Nora wanted her approach to be known or not Weiss treated the hammer wielder as if she wasn’t there. Weiss continued to maintain her rapier and refused to give the face hovering a few inches from her cheek the time of day. 

“I slept just fine, thank you for asking Nora.” Weiss said, still refusing to directly address the nosy red head peeking over her shoulder in an effort to catch a change in Weiss’s neutral expression. 

“Just…’fine’ huh?” Nora asked, a question which Weiss didn’t bother answering as she continued to focus on her weapon. “No late night, interruptions, needing addressing?” Her question had still failed in spurring a reaction from Weiss, but she at the very least decided to respond to this latest question.

“I’m not exactly sure what it is that your trying to infer right now, but no, after I said goodnight to Ruby I slept just fine.” Weiss said, still keeping her focus on polishing her rapier and avoiding the inquisitive face that she knew was plastered on Nora’s face.

“Oh...so you talked with Ruby then hmmm?” Nora asked, the mischievous grin growing wider on her face as she felt she was getting close to uncovering some juicy details. Especially after the shocking lewd pic the supposed pure scythe-wielder had sent to the white-haired woman.

“Of course I did, how is wishing my girlfriend a pleasant night sleep an abnormal thing to do?” Weiss asked, finally allocating a small portion of her attention away from her rapier so that she could glance towards Nora’s grinning face. “It’s not like you wishing Ren a good night's sleep is anything worth writing home about.”

“Well you're right about that, buuuuuuut my Renny doesn’t send me sexy pics of his half naked body now does he?” Nora said, giving a wink to the white-haired huntress whose face was slowly beginning to return to the shade of red Weiss wore when Nora had first discovered her. 

“Sexy pics?” Weiss said, finally diverging her attention from her rapier so she could direct the stern glare she was now wearing to Nora’s face. “Now why on earth would you infer that my Ruby would engage in such lewd behavior, after all you would never suggest such a thing because you would have never seen anything like that...right?” The emphasis she put on her last word may have been a bit harsh, but Weiss felt it was appropriate in order to remind Nora of her previous promise Weiss prepared for her promptly post Weiss retrieving her scroll from the hammer wielder. Her tone was harsh and dire, and yet the only thing Nora could do in response was snicker as she reached into her back pocket.  
“Riiiiiiight sure I didn’t…” Nora said, giving a wink to the ex-heiresses as she held up a scroll in her hand. “Speaking of your Ruby, she texted you something a few minutes ago, it's actually the reason I went out to look for you.” At the mention of a text from her girlfriend, Weiss lost her stern glare in a split second and exchanged it with wide eye stare of anticipation as her attention shifted away from the teasing red-head and towards her scroll. Thankfully for Weiss Nora was quick to hand off the scroll to her. “Well I need to do some patrolling right now, so you enjoy your alone time with the totally not sexy pics Ruby totally didn’t send to you.” Nora then gave the blushing ex-heiresses a wink as she walked off, waving goodbye as she continued to move further from the woman who had immediately checked her scroll so she could enjoy whatever Ruby sent her way.

Weiss wasn’t sure what to expect, but the sight of her girlfriend in a three piece lingerie set complete with a red lace bra with a spaghetti strap that ran around her neck and matching red panties to go with it. To complete the whole look was a white lace baby doll dress to go over the underwear, however given its see through material it did a poor job at concealing the undergarments. Ruby was also laying on her back with the morning sun shining down on her while she laid on her back on top of their bed, both of her hands cupping her C-sized breast while she bit down on her bottom lip to help complete the lustful gaze she was giving the camera. Right below the texted picture was a caption that simply read, “Hope this helped to wake you a bit.” The text was followed up with a winky face emoji to help complete her teasing message. 

“Brothers save me, she is actually going to kill me.” Weiss said, a statement which was quickly validated thanks to the blood currently trailing out of her nose at this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to say hi, or even throw a request my way.


End file.
